What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas
by TheGreatCharlotte
Summary: A Blue’s Clues and CSI Fan fiction by French twins…Beware of high amounts of randomness and prepare for theMost special suspense story of our time…You’ve been warned…BUM BUM BUM!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the following:  
Steve  
Blue's Clues  
CSI 

Hilary Duff

Joel Madden (thank god)  
We DO however own the following:  
Gregg

It's not a fantasy it's a fact….

What Happens In Vegas…Stays in Vegas

_A Blue's Clues and CSI Fan fiction by French twins…_

_Beware of high amounts of randomness and prepare for the_

_Most special suspense story of our time…_

_You've been warned…_

_BUM BUM BUM!_

**Chapter 1: The Plan…**

It was a sunny day, not like normal days…because it was sunny…did you not read the first sentence? 20 PUSH UPS NOW!

Ahem, anyway before I was so mistakenly interrupted!

It was a sunny day (_glares_) and two perfect wonderful (_laughs_) twins (_ok well they had different moms and were born 3 months and 2 days apart….but who's counting?)_ were …bored. Well they were PAST bored, on verge of killing each other…s little brothers.

(_For sake of sanity we will cover their names with these:  
Mrittany  
Bary)_

"I'm bored Mrittany…"  
"Moi, Aussi Bary"

"We need to do something…"Mrittany suggested.  
Bary thought for a moment. Suggested was to big a word…  
"umm let's make a plan!" Bary also suggested.

"AHA!" And they went to work…

**The Plan:**

**The plan must end up in meeting Gregg…**

**And it must include Murder  … don't ask…**

"To the bat mobile!" Bary declared!  
"Bary… that got totaled last week…" Mrittany reminded her.

"..ahh…damn…TO THE ..GO CART!" Bary declared again.  
"Texas stole that last week…"  
"Damn…Didn't he give it back?"  
"Well ya, but the government discovered that he was dating his sister, so …"  
"…"  
"It got repossessed by the government…"

"What the frick! FINE…To… MY MOM'S SUV!" Bary started towards the door.  
"Bary..."  
"God dammit now what"  
"There...there's no gas…"  
"ah... TO THE FERRARI!"  
"…Fine with me but we don't have a Ferrari…"  
"But I've got a plan!" Bary whispered her genius plan to Mrittany.  
"That's crazy! So crazy…It just might work!"

And so they were off… Bary's second cousin twice removed on her brothers unborn sister's side (_conveniently..) _owned a Ferrari dealership. So off they went. The plan was in place…

After walking for 2 and half days, they entered the dealer ship.  
"MRITTANY NOW!" Bary ran for the keys.  
Mrittany turned to the cashier, and conveniently the only one in the store and easily amused by ponies…and ripped open her SWEATER! Revealing a shirt that was made in the third grade with crochet'd ponies sticking in random places….  
Bary grabbed the keys and Took off in the Ferrari!

Bary decided to go to Taco Bell…  
"Mrittany what do you want…? What you're not talking to me? AGAIN? Are you STILL made about that? Humph… FINE I'll get you a …Mrittany? Where is…In the Bathroom again? Huh? That's twice in the last half hour!

_Ring Ring_

Bary reads the phone '_Mrittany calling' _immediately she is freaked out and confused.  
"Are you stuck in the bathroom again? You know this has to sto…"  
"Bary...where do you think you left me at? With a certain second cousin who was twice removed from our brother's unborn sister's side of the family?"  
"….oh…" It dawned on Bary, "So...you don't need help?"  
"Well If I don't want to get molested by pony boy here…than no"

Bary picked up Mrittany in an orderly matter, and fashionably late.

But sooner or later they were on the road. Operation: Vacuum (Vegas abduction consisting of underage and unemployed men, a.k.a. Gregg) was in motion.

It took 10 gallons of gas and 14 tires to finally make it to the city that never sleeps..  
_ I thought that was Italy…  
_ No its Vegas…  
_oh…  
_Vegas Baby! Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan in Action

"Bary? Bary are you done?"  
"You can't rush me"  
"Cover up the body!"  
"This is careful…" Bary began but Mrittany jerked the sheet from her hands and covered the body…  
"Mrittany why can I still see his head and feet…"  
"…Damn I grabbed midget sheets! Humph..."  
_Footsteps clattered on the pavement…  
_"Ahhh! Hurry! plant it!"

Bary 'carefully' squirted their blood over the body...the crime scene...Mrittany...and an old lady that was crossing the street…

The Plan was perfect. They would get a close friend to kill someone, (ok not just someone it was Hilary Duff, They found her in Joel Madden's hotel room) leave their DNA (blood) at the crime scene and WAIT to be called in by Gregg. It was fool proof…Or so they thought...

_What's that mean?  
_What...  
_'Or so they thought…' The plan worked perfectly. PERFECTLY!_

"How'd she die?" Nick asked Gregg who was down on the ground covered in blood…Gregg always did the dirty work Nick liked to phrase it.  
Gregg started laughing like a 3 year old in a sand box when a plastic shovel digging to his future…only the shovel was a swab and his future was not really caring about who killed Hilary duff, and he was a 25 year old giggling about playing in blood. He always got the fun work, Gregg liked to phrase it, Or so he thought….

"What's that mean?" Gregg looked up into the alley where Mrittany and Bary were narrating the scene.

"What?"  
"_Or So He thought…_' I KNOW I HAVE THE FUN JOB!" Gregg began to have an anxiety attack so Nick stabbed him with a Prozac injection…Or so...he…never mind...

"Take this back to the lab to get analyzed" Nick passed the swab to Greg, who had no gloves. The Lab had overruled the rules about cleansy-ness. No one wore gloves or washed their hands anymore…

Aha, the plan had worked as they expected…well…ALMOST

Grissom then entered the crime scene, almost immediately the song "ice Ice baby" began to play. He approached the two, "Gregg?"  
"Yes…."  
"Stop it"  
Gregg pouted and turned off his music. He had the habit of playing Grissom's theme song every time he came near. How did this become his theme song you ask? Well that's another story for another time...

Oh forget it I'll give you a summary. Last year at the Christmas party, Gregg brung karaoke… Never mind….

Grissom looked around the crime scene. Hilary Duff's body laid there with someone else's blood sprayed on them, part of her head had been sawed off by a bandana. This was planted next to her elbow with fingerprints…

Grissom sighed; "This is a job…for the experts"  
Now of course Grissom's famous saying with emphases on the last part of the sentence, had called the experts from miles away in their peaceful house in the suburbs.

Steve and Blue popped into the alley way.

"We're ready  
"bow wow!"


End file.
